¿Más Errores? Hot OneShot saga de El Error
by Crystal.Nightmare
Summary: Luego de su primer encuentro, Hermione y Draco se quedan con ganas de seguir explorándose mutuamente... ¿lo lograrán? Muy Pronto... Busted. Fuera de Juego. mini serie, continuación de la saga... mas errores, mas Dramione... mas...sss... :


**Atención: si no leiste mi fic "El Error de los Prefectos-One Shot Serie" no sigas... es como una saga, Espero que les guste, y como ya deben saber son Hot, asi que cuidadito los menores... mh... si a vos!!! jaja :D**

* * *

Un fuerte viento de tormenta acechaba en los árboles del bosque prohibido. La lluvia golpeaba violentamente la ventana y adentro, en una habitación, tres adolescentes de 17 años se hallaban dormidos.

Uno de ellos se desperezó, era una jovencita de cabellos largos y enrulados, hermosos ojos castaños y boca de frutilla. Miró a ambos lados de la cama para encontrar a sus dos mejores amigos profundamente.

Volteó a la derecha, y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que se abrían muy despacio, para luego dar lugar a una sonrisa. Pasó una mano por el desordenado cabello azabache que caía sobre los ojos que la miraban encantados. Sintió una mano en su cintura y volteó para ver a un robusto pelirrojo besando su cuello.

- ¿Como se han despertado? –preguntó Harry mientras se dejaba acariciar suavemente por su amiga

- Muy bien –dijo Hermione mientras ahogaba en un gemido-. Una noche estupenda, por supuesto.

Los amigos se miraron y sonrieron.

- Bueno, todavía es temprano –dijo Ron mientras besaba el cuello de la castaña y deslizaba una mano por su cintura-, faltan tres horas y media para el desayuno...

- Ya va –dijo Harry acercándose más a la muchacha-. Tenemos tiempo de sobra... –la besó mientras con su mano recorría la espalda de Hermione- Vamos... sabemos que quieres...

Hermione rió en voz alta mientras sus amigos se ocupaban del resto... Y claro... Con amigos así...

* * *

Hermione entró en el baño de los prefectos para tomar un buen y relajante baño. Se sentía cansada, pero al menos había logrado memorizar los ciento treinta y tres conjuros que le habían encargado para encantamientos.

Mientras se sumergía en las burbujas rosadas se puso a dar vueltas al tema que no la dejaba tranquila hace semanas.

No podía parar de pensar en **él.** En su cuerpo aprisionándola en la pared de la sala de trofeos, en su labios, en su tacto, su aliento, su perfume... Le acechaba fuera a donde fuere, hiciera lo que hiciere. No creía poder soportar más el hecho de no poder estar con él una vez más.

Eso era todo lo que quería. Una noche más en sus brazos. El deseo la estaba matando y la consumía poco a poco. Sintió el olor de su piel una vez más, como esa misma noche cuando estaba con Harry y Ron, cuando se mordió los labios con tanta fuerza que se los había cortado, sólo por el hecho de que de sus labios estuvo a punto de salir la única palabra que se le prohibía con sus amigos: Draco.

Esa, pensó, era la única palabra que quería escuchar de sus propios labios en la próxima noche...

No entendía nada, es decir, Harry y Ron eran excelentes con ella por separados, ya que ambos conocían cada rincón de su cuerpo, y sabían como hacerla sentir... Excelente... simplemente excelente. Y por supuesto, esto se potenciaba al estar con ambos a la vez... pero sólo que esta vez, a pesar de que hubiera sido genial, no pudo dejar de pensar en el huroncito, que encontraba los momentos menos apropiados para meterse en su cabeza. ¡Maldita sea, se suponía que era sólo un juego! Una hermosa apuesta por la cual Ron y Harry le habían dado una bolsa de oro, y un sabroso premio.

Sumergió su cabeza, rogando que se desocupe de los pensamientos que la invadían, pero cuando salió del agua, no pudo dejar de ahogar un grito.

No podía ser real. Sólo era otro sueño, otra fantasía. Un olor a menta y agua de mar invadió sus pulmones, y todo su cuerpo se relajo y se dejo caer en los brazos de la persona que la había tomado sorpresivamente por detrás. Reaccionó e intentó librarse. No podía ser él. Sintió un tibio aliento justo detrás de la oreja izquierda y se sintió desmayar.

- A menos que dejes de moverte, no podremos hablar, _mugrosita._

Tenía ambos brazos sobre los suyos, aprisionándola en un abrazo asfixiante. Sintió como la boca que tanto deseaba volver a besar se deslizaba por su cuello, helando cada milímetro de cuerpo que su lengua tocaba. Se sintió temblar en los brazos del muchacho, y escuchó una suave risita sobre su cuello.

- Es normal¿lo sabías, Granger? –dijo él en su oído. Le encantaba sentir a las mujeres temblando ante sus caricias. Le encantaba saber que no había una sola que pudiese resistir la manera en que él manejaba las cosas- **No hay mujer en la tierra que pueda resistirse a mi...**

Ante esto, ella lo empujó hacia atrás y lo acorraló contra una de las paredes de la tina del tamaño de una piscina pequeña. Él levantó una ceja mirándola a los ojos mientras sonreía y se acomodaba tranquilamente. Hermione luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no abalanzarse sobre los labios de Draco, y en cambio, se conformó con poner las manos en sus hombros y acariciar sensualmente su pecho, cosa que sabía que volvería loco a cualquier hombre.

- ¿Cómo entraste, huroncito, y qué buscabas cuando lo hiciste? –aprovechó esto para agacharse en su oreja y sentir su perfume mas de cerca. Respiró como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía y luego continuó- ¿O acaso será que me estabas buscando¿Acaso vienes en busca de algo mas de la "asquerosa sangre impura"?

- Sangre impura o no –dijo Draco mientras la atraía hacia sí mismo. Hermione cayó en la cuenta de la condición en la que se encontraban ambos: totalmente desnudos. no se había percatado de ello, pues el aua le llegaba hata el pecho-, te mueves demasiado bien, Granger. Me sorprendiste en verdad aquella noche, aunque todavía debes pagar ese pequeño... percance...

Sus labios se curvaron en una de sus maliciosas sonrisas, que Hermione devolvió, imitando a la perfección.

- Yo jugué limpiamente, Huroncito. Lo que gané, lo llevé y lo que perdí lo dejé. Nada de "percances"... –dijo mientras trazaba círculos con el dedo en el pecho desnudo del muchacho- así son las apuestas...

Era tan perfecto... le provocaba morderlo suavemente para dejar su marca, que nunca nadie más le vuelva a tocar.

Draco no pudo resistir seguir mirando esa boca que tanto lo acechaba en sueños, y unió sus labios con ella, besándola con pasión y necesidad.

"Diablos... " Pensó. "La pequeña si que es buena... no se que tiene... es tan..."

"Tan... **endemoniadamente sensual**..." Pensaba ella mientras tanto. "No puedo soportarlo más..."

Separó sus labios de los del Rubio jadeando.

- Esta noche... En tu habitación... a las nueve...

Y sin más, volteó, salió de la tina, pasó por una ducha de agua fría y pasó al cambiador cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

- Genial... –dijo el muchacho malhumorado- Genial... ¡ahora dime que demonios hago con **esto**!

* * *

Draco se hallaba tirado en su cama. Tenía la mirada fija en su reloj pulsera y escuchaba atentamente a cualquier indicio de ruido.

_Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac..._

"Nueve menos cinco" se dijo, "ya falta poco..."

_Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac..._

"Nueve menos dos, será mejor que me ponga un poco de loción..."

_Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac..._

"Las nueve. Debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento."

_Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac..._

"Nueve y tres, está retrasada"

_Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac..._

"Nueve y siete¿Dónde rayos se metió?"

_Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac..._

"Nueve y cuarto¿No la habrán detectado abajo?"

_Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac..._

Draco caminaba de un lado al otro de su habitación individual, mirando su reloj con recelo. De vez en cuando, abria la puerta para ver si notaba algún ruido, o se acercaba a la ventana para mirar hacia abajo. No sabía como haría para llegar allí, y tampoco si ella sabía donde quedaba su habitación.

_Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac..._

"Nueve y veinte, será mejor que vaya a busc..."

Oyó un ruido sordo tras de sí, y al voltearse sus ojos toparon con unos grandes y hermosos ojos castaños, que sonreían sensualmente.

Se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó con necesidad.

- Estaba preocupado –dijo mientras tomaba su rostro en sus manos y la miraba a los ojos. Una milésima de segundo más tarde, se dio cuenta el gran error que acababa de cometer. Carraspeó, la soltó y se alejó unos pasos de ella- Es decir... No quiero que nadie vea que entras a mi habitación...

Ella rió, y él supo que no le había creido.

- Tranquilo –dijo ella mientras se quitaba el sobretodo-. Puedo ser una leona en muchas perspectivas, sobre todo en no dejar que me descubran... Soy muy sigilosa... ¿como crees que averigüé como te gustan las cosas...? ni te imaginas la de veces que te vi en el baño de los prefectos...

La capa que Hermione llevaba cayó el suelo. Le respiración de Draco simplemente cesó.

Hermione se hallaba vestida con un camisón corto ajustado al cuerpo, de encaje blanco y seda, lo que le daba una falsa sensación de Virginidad. Draco la miró sin poder emitir sonido alguno. Moviendo la boca y negando con la cabeza. Ella caminó hacia él lentamente y con tanta decisión, que cuando estuvo a un sólo paso de él, él retrocedió inconcientemente. Titubeo.

- Te ves... vaya, te ves...

- Cállate, Huroncito –dijo ella recostándose sobre el pecho del muchacho, y acercando lo mas posible los labios a su boca, le dijo rozándolo-, Tenemos trabajo que hacer...

Lo besó y lo echó en la cama, lo desvistió y besó, rozó cada milímetro de su cuerpo, de una manera en que nunca había hecho con nadie. Draco se estremecía bajo sus manos, sus labios, su piel. Podía sentirlo temblando frágilmente, casi como si tuviera miedo. Descendía besando su vientre, cuando una mano la tomó por el cuello y besó su boca con pasión. Draco se había incorporado, arrodillado sobre la cama, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta a donde la niña había etado llegando. La agarró fuertemente por la cintura con un brazo, mientras el otro subía por sus piernas haciéndola temblar.

- ¿Lo ves, Hermione? –Oyó maliciosamente en su oído-, tú no eres la única que puede lograrlo...

Hermione sonrió mientras el muchacho la desvestía lentamente, y la acomodaba en la cama con delicadeza. Hermione no podía seguir aguantando. Lo deseaba. Ahora, ya, en este momento.

"¡Apúrate!", pensó. "Por favor¡Hazlo ya!"

- Te deseo tanto Draco –dijo sin poder evitar que estas palabras salieran de su boca en forma de súplica.

Y había dado en el blanco. Draco la acomodó dulcemente entre sus piernas y luego la besó. Ahogó el gemido de la chica en sus labios... nunca se había sentido tan bien... La chica se movía con su justo ritmo haciendo que el sintiera ganas de desmayar de éxtasis.

A pesar de que Draco era uno solo, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en la noche anterior y jurar que cambiaría mil veces noches como esa solo por estar una vez con el bendito Hurón.

- Draco... -gimió sonriendo- Te deseo tanto, Draco...

Abrió los ojos para ver esos destellos Grises que tanto le provocaban. Atrajo al muchacho hacia su cuerpo, y besó su cuello y sus hombros. El chico atrapó su boca en un suspiro, y masajeó su cuerpo tan perfectamente que ella pensó que debía haber encontrado un mapa.

Se aferró a la cetrina espalda y respiró entrecortadamente en la oreja del muchacho, él hundió la nariz en su cuello, aspirando la fragancia que sabía luego lo asfixiaría en sueños. Ambos cerraron los ojos sabiendo que el momento se avecinaba.

Hermione gimió y sus uñas volvieron a hacer marcas en la espalda de su amante. Draco sintió que nuca volvería a respirar en su vida, mientras dejaba que el peso muerto de su cuerpo cayera sobre la muchacha.

Con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas, se levantó es los brazos para quedar cara a cara con ella. La miró fijamente: ella sonreía con los ojos aún cerrados, abrazada de la espalda de Draco. Él la besó y ella abrió los ojos lentamente. No tenía palabras, pero ambos sabían que no las necesitaban.

Draco la levantó suave y dulcemente y la acomodó de costado en la cama bajo las sábanas. Se recostó a su lado y la abrazó por la cintura mientras acariciaba su pelo. Hermione besó al chico y luego posó una mano sobre la suya. Cerró los ojos exhausta. Nunca hubiera supuesto que esa sería la mejor noche de su vida. Y Draco... Lo sabía.

**

* * *

**

Bueno, es una especie de continuación de "El error de los Prefectos", espero que les guste!!! Dejen Reviews!!!

Carito... Crysta's.Nightmare


End file.
